Confederate States Armed Forces
The Confederate States Armed Forces are formed by: the Navy, the Home Guard, the Air Force and the Army. All forces are part of the uniformed services of the Confederate States and are under civilian control of the President of the Confederate States, who acts as Commander in Chief. The Home Guard has a special status, because in times of peace and under normal circumstances it is a State Militia; that is, each State has its own Home Guard and the Governor is the Commander in Chief of the Home Guard of his respective State. However, in cases of serious emergency or in times of war, the President may decree the mobilization of all or part of the Home Guard that then becomes part of the Army or the Air Force temporarily; and until the mobilization does not end and the units do not return to the control of the respective State, they are under the command of the President as Commander in Chief. At the moment there is no mandatory military service, all are volunteers. Women are already accepted in combat and special forces. History Branches Army The NCSA Army is the primary ground force of the Confederate States Armed Forces, and is also the largest branch in terms of manpower. The Army is the primary combat force of the Confederate States, having seen action against Raiders, Caesar's Legion, and other factions. The primary mission of the Confederate States Army is twofold, to defend the Confederacy from hostile factions. The Confederate States Army has proven a force to be reckoned with, successfully defeating rival factions in open battle, as well as eradicating most large raider bases and gangs. Infantry The majority of the NCSA military consists of regular infantry. Confederate infantry are trained in a course based on the pre-war US Army, including both basic and advanced training. The majority of Confederate infantry are armed with either an M16A1 assault rifle or an M199 Carbine, supported by troops armed with SMGs, shotguns, light machine guns, sniper rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, energy weapons, and other small arms, and are equipped with combat armor based on pre-war designs. Other standard issue weapons include a bayonet which doubles as a combat knife, as well as fragmentation grenades and sometimes a sidearm. For a complete list of Confederate infantry weapons, see below. This training and equipment means that the Confederate soldiers significantly outclass raiders, mercenaries, and the forces of Caesar's Legion in combat. In addition to regular infantry, the Confederate has two airborne divisions trained in the use of parachutes and "fast-roping" from helicopters and Vertibirds, and two divisions of mountain infantry, trained in the Appalachian Mountains to fight in mountainous areas. Skirting the boundary between infantry, cavalry, and mechanized infantry are two divisions and multiple smaller units of bicycle infantry, an idea dating back to around the turn of the 20th century that was revived as bicycles proved easier to repair or manufacture than mechanized vehicles, allowing greater numbers of be fielded. Bicycle infantry use pre-war or post-war manufactured bicycles for transport, before dismounting a safe distance from the front and fighting on foot. Cavalry While the CSA is one of the more heavily mechanized military forces in the post-war world, they still have ten divisions of horse-mounted cavalry. Most Confederate cavalrymen are armed with an M199 Carbine and an N99 10mm pistol, though some prefer privately purchased lever-action rifles and revolvers for their familiarity and ease of use on horseback. The cavalry also make use of shotguns, SMGs, and even heavy weapons such as M-79 grenade launchers, China Lake pump-action grenade launchers, and shortened "paratrooper" variants of the M249 Squad automatic weapon, though these heavy weapons are difficult to reload on horseback. In addition to firearms, Confederate cavalry carry a saber, which, while not frequently used, is still perfectly capable of cutting down enemies at close range, should the opportunity arise. Confederate cavalry are used for patrols of areas unsuitable for vehicles, pursuing retreating enemies, attacking the flanks of an enemy, as well as mobile infantry, traveling on horseback and fighting dismounted. Artillery The CSA has a considerable number of pre-war artillery pieces, including 75mm pack howitzers, 105mm howitzers, and 155mm howitzers. They also possess a number of post-war manufactured improvised mortars made from heavy pipe and firing a large 305mm shell. Most of the artillery is towed by truck, tractor, or draft animal, however, the CSA does have some self-propelled artillery, including M109 self-propelled howitzers, a few M270 MLRS, and larger numbers of small guns and improvised rocket batteries mounted on the back of trucks. The improvised rocket artillery used by the CSA are in the process of being replaced with the Standard Artillery Rocket system. Mechanized and Armored Divisions The Mechanized Divisions of the CSA are further subdivided into Mechanized infantry transported in trucks or pre-war infantry fighting vehicles and Armored Divisions which operate tanks and other heavy armored vehicles. The First Mechanized Infantry Division is the oldest Confederate mechanized division, which, when founded, operated a number of pre-war trucks, many of them improvised from civilian vehicles, as well as a handful of pre-war tanks. As more more pre-war tanks were restored, and Confederate industrial capacity reached the point where they could manufacture trucks in at least small batches, and machine parts for pre-war armored vehicles, two separate Armored Divisions, as well as three more Mechanized Divisions They were founded. Mechanized Divisions are equipped with Power Armor battalions that serve as mechanized cavalry. Confederate States Army Special Forces The Confederate States Army Special Forces, colloquially known as the Bushwhackers 'due to their distinctive service, are a special operations force of the Confederate States Army that are designed to deploy and execute nine doctrinal missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, direct action, counter-insurgency, special reconnaissance, counter-terrorism, information operations, and security force assistance via seven geographically focused groups: The first two emphasize language, cultural, and training skills in working with foreign troops. Other duties include combat search and rescue (CSAR), hostage rescue, humanitarian assistance, humanitarian demining, information operations, peacekeeping, psychological operations, and manhunts; Many of their operational techniques are classified, but some nonfiction works and doctrinal manuals are available. Are headquartered at Fort Bragg Army-Air Force Joint Base, North Carolina 'Air Force The Confederate States Air Force, while significantly smaller than the Army, nonetheless have a considerable fleet of aircraft. Among the most numerous are the VB-01 Vertibird in both transport and gunship variants. While less common, the CSAF also has a number operational fixed-wing aircraft, including around 120 Lockreed P-80 fighters, as well as smaller numbers of F-108 "Rapier"s, as well as a few bombers and heavy cargo aircraft, some converted from pre-war civilian airliners. Confederate industry have even managed to produce "new" Vertibirds in small-scale manufacturing operations, though many of the parts were found from pre-war stocks. Some parts for both Vertibirds and fixed wing aircraft, as well bombs, rockets, and missiles, are even mass produced, albeit not to the same efficiency as before the war, and much of the ordnance, particularly missile guidance systems made mostly from pre-war parts, are less reliable than pre-war munitions. The Confederate Air Force also uses a wide variety of pre-war civilian aircraft converted to military usage. These planes often have various roles from reconnoissance to fighter planes and even bombers, both light and heavy. These planes are mainly for defensive use, but many have been used for offensive operations. Ranger Regiment The Ranger Regiment, also known as Air Rangers, is an elite light infantry airborne special operations force that is part of the Confederate States Air Special Forces. The Regiment is headquartered at Fort Benning, Georgia and is composed of one special troops battalion and three Ranger battalions. The primary mission of the Regiment is to conduct direct action raids in hostile or sensitive environments, often killing or capturing high value targets. The Ranger Regiment is the C.S. Air's premier light infantry unit, with specialized skills that enable the Regiment to perform a variety of missions. Besides direct action raids, these include: Airfield seizure, special reconnaissance, personnel recovery, clandestine insertion, and site exploitation. The Regiment can deploy one Ranger battalion within 18 hours of alert notification. Navy The Navy of the Confederate States (CSN) is the naval branch of the Armed Forces of the Confederate States. He is responsible for the Confederate naval operations that fight against pirates and other enemies of the Confederate States. The three main tasks of the Confederate States Navy are NCSA waters in the Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic in order to defend against pirate attacks, as well as to seek and destroy pirate outposts, as well as to provide artillery support to land forces. The CSN began its beginnings with small pre-war boats, such as barges, tugboats and fishing trawlers which have been equipped with armaments such as miniguns, gatling lasers, racks of infantry-held missiles, and small cannon. With the annexation of old naval bases and the creation of a powerful naval industry, the CSN managed to increase its fleet possessing thirty pre-war warships. CSA Marine Corps Affiliated with the CSA Navy, although using Army-style ranks similar to the pre-war US Marine Corps, NCSA Marine Corps are tasked with making seaborne assaults on land positions, as well as boarding hostile vessels. Their unit consists mostly of infantry, however, they do possess a few amphibious armored personnel carriers. While primarily a seaborne assault force, NCSA Marine will sometimes fight alongside CSA Army personnel in more conventional ground operations, typically with nearby CSA Army and Marine reinforcing each other. Confederate States Navy Commandos Confederate States Navy Commandos commonly known as Privateers, are the C.S. Navy's primary special operations force. Among the Privateers' main functions are conducting small-unit maritime military operations that originate from, and return to, a river, ocean, swamp, delta, or coastline. Su principal. Are designed to deploy and execute nine doctrinal missions: Special operations, HVT raids, Direct action, Counter-terrorism, Special reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, Hostage rescue, Foreign internal defense and Counter-proliferation. The Privateers is headquartered at Naval Air Station Joint Base New Orleans, Louisiana. Home Guard The Confederate States National Guard, also commonly referred to as the Home Guard, is part of the reserve components of the Confederate Armed Forces. It is a reserve military force composed of National Guard military members or units of each state. All members of the National Guard of the Confederate States are also members of the militia of the Confederate States as defined by 10 C.S.C. § 246. National Guard units are under the dual control of the state and the Confederal government. The majority of National Guard soldiers and airmen hold a civilian job full-time while serving part-time as a National Guard member. The National Guard is a joint activity of the Department of Defense composed of reserve components of the Confederate States Army and the Confederate States Air Force: the Army National Guard and the Air National Guard, respectively. The National Guard units can be mobilized for confederal active duty to supplement regular armed forces during times of war or national emergency declared by Congress, the President or the Secretary of Defense. They can also be activated for service in their respective states upon declaration of a state of emergency by the governor of the state or territory where they serve. Unlike U.S. Army Reserve members, National Guard members cannot be mobilized individually, except through voluntary transfers and Temporary Duty Assignments (TDY). Bases Equipment Note: A wide variety of small arms are used by CSAF personnel. This is by no means an all-inclusive list, only standard issue, special issue, and some common private purchase weapons are included. Due to logistical and administrative issues, the precise number of vehicles in the CSAF inventory is is difficult to ascertain. Also note that not all vehicles may be operational at a given time. Semi-automatic pistols *'Browning Hi-Power (9mm)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some example made postwar. *'N80 (10mm)' *'N99 (10mm):' Semi-automatic, Standard issue, some examples made post-war *'Shangxi Type 20 (10mm):' Chinese pistol, some example made postwar, common private purchase *'Colt M1911 (.45 ACP):' Special Issue, some example made postwar, common private purchase *'IMI Desert Eagle (.357, .44 or .50 AE):' Private Purchase *'SIG Sauer ''Jagdpistole (12.7 SIG):' Private purchase'' *'AEP-2 Laser Pistol': Standard Issue for EWO personnel *'Glock 86 "Defender" Plasma Pistol:' Special Issue Revolvers *'Ruger Blackhawk (.357, .44 magnum)': Revolver, Special issue, common private purchase *'Smith and Wesson 27 (.44)': Common private purchase *'Colt 6250 (10mm):' Common private purchase. Submachine Guns *'Heckler and Koch MP9 (10mm):' Standard issue *'IMI Uzi (9mm)': Special issue *'Heckler and Koch MP5 (9mm):' Special issue *'FN P90c (9 or 10mm, 5.7mm):' Special Issue *'Thompson Submachine Gun (.45 ACP)': Common private purchase *'American Arms 180 (.22 LR)': High capacity, small caliber SMG, Special Issue *'TDI Katar (12.7mm SIG)': 12.7mm submachine gun, Special Issue Shotguns Battle *'Various Break-Action Shotguns': Private Purchase or Scavenged, Usually used in desperation when other weapons are unavailable, often on fronts distant, such as the Texas. *'Remington 870 (12 Gauge)': Pump-action, Standard issue *'Hawk Semi-Auto (12 Gauge)': Semi-automatic, Standard issue *'M12 Combat Shotgun (12 Gauge):' Selective fire, Special issue. Marksman, and Sniper Rifles *'DKS-501 (7.62mm):' Semi-auto Standard issue *'M7 (7.62mm NATO):' Special Issue *'Remington 700 (7.62mm NATO)':Bolt action, Special issue *'Colt Rangemaster (5.56mm):' Common private purchase *'M1 Garand (7.62mm NATO or .30-06)': Common private purchase *'various lever-action rifles (.45-70, .44 magnum, or .357):' Common private purchase, favored by some servicemen for reliability and familiarity. *'PGM Hecate II (.50 BMG):' Anti-materiel rifle, Special issue *'M72 Gauss Rifle (2mm electromagnetic slug):' Gauss anti-materiel rifle, special issue *'Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle (14.5mm or 20mm):' Anti-materiel rifle, special issue, rare *'AER-9 Sniper Variant': Laser rifle, Special Issue *'Wattz 2000 Laser Rifle': Laser Rifle, special issue *'Winchester P-101 Sniper Variant:' Plasma Rifle, Special issue Assault Rifles *'M16A1 (5.56mm)' Standard issue, some examples made postwar. *'R91 (5.56mm):' Special issue *'M199 Carbine:' Standard issue, some examples made postwar. *'AK-112 (7.62mm Soviet, 5.56mm):' Common private purchase, some examples (including all 5.56mm versions) made postwar. *'Type 93 (5.56mm or 7.62mm Soviet):' Common private purchase *'AER-9 Laser Rifle:' Standard Issue to EWO personnel *'Winchester P-94:' Special Issue *'Winchester P-101 Plasma Rifle': Special Issue Launchers *'RPG-7:' Postwar copy of the RPG-7. *'M72 Light Anti-Tank Weapon': Standard Issue *'FGM-199 Missile Launcher:' Standard issue *'FGM-219 "Quadbarrel":' Special Issue *'Rockwell "BigBazooka":' Special Issue *'M-79 Grenade Launcher:' Standard Issue *'"China Lake' Grenade Launcher: Special Issue *'Mark 19 Grenade Launcher': Automatic Grenade Launcher, vehicle mounted. *'M42 "Fat Man" Mini-Nuclear Launcher:' Special Issue. After the annexation of the Mississippi, hundreds of M42 "Fat Man" Launchers were discovered in Camp Shelby and moved to safer facilities. Machine Guns *'M1918 BAR (.30-06)': Light Machine Gun/Automatic Rifle, Special Issue, Common private purchase *'Bozar Light Support Weapon' (5.56mm): Light support weapon, special issue *'M60 (7.62mm NATO):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'MG42 (7.62mm, 308): '''general-purpose machine gun, Standard Issue *'M249 SAW (5.56mm):' Light Machine Gun, Standard Issue *'Browning M2 (.50 BMG):' Heavy Machine Gun, Standard Issue, tripod mounted or on vehicles. *'Rockwell CZ-53 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Standard Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'General Atomics M194 Minigun (5mm):' Minigun, Special Issue, handheld or mounted variants *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser: Special issue, handheld and mounted variants *General Atomics M232 Gatling Laser: Special Issue, handheld and mounted variants Other Personal Weapons *M45 Flamethrower:' Pre-war US Army issue weapon, with back-mounted fuel tanks *'FT-13 Compact Flamethrower' *'Flambe 450 Flamethrower:' Postwar-made flamethrower. *'M1 Fragmentation Grenade: Copy of old pre-war grenade. *M25 Anti-Tank Particle Beam Weapon:' Directed Energy anti-tank weapon, rare *'M65 Plasma Grenade:' *'M9 Flashbang Grenade:' *'M112 C-4 Demolition Charge:' Copy of pre-war explosive formula. *'M15 Fragmentation Mine:' Copy of old pre-war anti-personnel mine, triggered by proximity fuse with optional IFF transponder. *'M18 "Claymore" Anti-Personnel Mine:' Directional anti-personnel mine. *'M44 Anti-Tank Mine:' Pre-war anti-tank mine *'M58 Plasma Mine:' Pre-war plasma mine capable of both anti-personnel and anti-armor duties *'Dynamite:' *'M5 Automated Sentry Gun': Automated Sentry gun, includes Mark I (10mm), Mark II (5.56mm), Mark III (.50 BMG), Mark IV (Gatling Laser), and Mark V (FGM-219 Quad missile). *'Combat Knife': Copy of pre-war design. *'M1 Bayonet': Copy of pre-war design. *'Cavalry Saber:' Carried by CSAF cavalry. Most ceremonial, but still sturdy enough for use in combat. Power Armor Unlike other regions. The CSAF has no impediments to using Power Armors, which are used by mechanized cavalry units. Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck: Former US military, over 750 in inventory. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'''High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle: Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle, estimated 320 in inventory. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, Gatling Lasers, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory *'Megaloader': Common pre-war earthmoving equipment, used by engineering corps. Forklift variant used for loading, 100-200 in inventory. Armored Vehicles *'M56 Main Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 50 in inventory as of 2290 *'M-75 Battle Tank': Main battle tank, estimated 150-200 in inventory as of 2290 *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank:' Estimated 150 in inventory *'M551 Sheridan Light Tank': Light tank armed with 152mm gun-launcher, 60 in inventory as of 2290, Shillelagh ATGMs believed depleted by 2290. *'M-28 Heavy Tank': Heavy tank, estimated 20 in inventory as of 2290 *'M49 Heavy Tank': Twin-cannon heavy tank/tank destroyer/assault gun, estimated 75 in inventory as of 2290 *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC, estimated 100-200 in inventory *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle, estimated 60 in inventory *'M50A5 Ontos': Light tank destroyer armed with six recoilless rifles, est. 40 in inventory. *'Assorted Modified Conventional AFVs': An estimated 100-150 antique or foreign tanks and other armored fighting vehicles taken from military museums, research stations, and training facilities, with original armament replaced with NCR standard weapons. Examples include M4 Shermans, a Tiger, T-55s, Type 51/61/71 MBTs, T-87s, MC12 Strykers, BMPs etc. In most cases, tanks are equipped with a 105mm or 120mm main gun, along with standard .50 caliber machine guns, 5mm miniguns, or Gatling Lasers for secondary armament. The powerplant of WWII-era tanks is sometimes replaced with a nuclear reactor. While these vehicles fair poorly against modern AT weaponry, they can still be very effective against lightly armed enemies such as raiders and Caesar's Legion *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, Gatling lasers, missile launchers, or light cannon. 200 or so in inventory, in process of replacement or conversion into M64 Standard Conversion Kit. *'M64 Standard Converted Vehicle': designation from any 2.5 or 5 ton truck converted using the M64 Standard Conversion Kit into an armored vehicle vehicle with 10-30mm steel plate armor, and mount for machine gun, ATGM, or Gatling Laser. Artillery *'M229 155m Howitzer':155m heavy howitzer, 100 in inventory, towed by tractor, truck or pack brahmin team. *'M3 105mm Howitzer': 105mm light howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up truck, or a single horse, mule, or brahmin. around 200 in inventory. *'203mm Howitzer:' towed by heavy truck, tractor, or pack animal team, about 30 in inventory *'120mm tank gun': main gun removed from non-functional tanks. Mounted on vehicle mounted or towed mounts. about 100 in inventory. *'M116 pack howitzer': Small pack howitzer, can be towed by jeep, pick-up, or draft animal, may also be dismantled and carried by draft animal. Some mounted in back of truck as improvised self-propelled artillery. About 150-200 in inventory.' *'305mm heavy mortar': Improvised heavy mortar constructed from industrial piping and other materials, vaguely similar in appearance to late-19th century coastal artillery. Must be dismantled to move, save for some examples mounted on heavy trucks or tractors as improvised self-propelled artillery. Similar to weapons used by Commonwealth Minutemen in former Massachusetts. ~100 in inventory. *'81mm infantry mortar': Medium infantry mortar, several hundred in inventory. *'Improvised MLRS:' Improvised multiple launch rocket system constructed from multiple industrial pipes, mounted on back of pick-up truck, transport truck, tractor, or towed carriage. Common calibers include 200mm, 120mm, and 85mm infantry rockets. *'Standard Artillery Rocket series:' Postwar artillery rocket made after the Industrial Revival, calibers include 85mm, 120mm, 203mm, and 305mm. *'M109 Self-Propelled Howitzer': 155 self-propelled gun, about 35 in inventory. *'M110 Self-propelled Howitzer': 203mm howitzer, about 30 in inventory. *'M270 MLRS': Multiple launch rocket system, about 40 in inventory. Anti-Aircraft Weapons *'MIM-189 Nike Myrmidon': High speed, high-altitude anti-aircraft missile mounted on truck, towed trailer or stationary position. 17 mobile launchers, 6 fixed launchers, and est. 40 missiles in inventory. *'MIM-203 Falcon': Short-range surface-to-air missile, 21 fixed and 37 mobile launchers in inventory, 200 or so missiles in inventory *'40mm Bofors': Anti-aircraft autocannon, very common, 200-300 inventory *'20mm Oerliken': Common light AA autocannon, hundreds in inventory. *'M163 VADS': 20mm self-propelled AA Gatling gun, 33 in inventory *'M51 AD' Self-propelled anti-aircraft combination laser-missile system. *'Modular Weapons Mount': Lightly armored modular turret with two mounts for Browning M2 machine gun, Rockwell CZ-53 Avenger 5mm minigun, GA-134 7.62mm minigun, Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser, or FGM-219 "Quadbarrel missile". For use in stationary, vehicle, or ship mounts. Manufactured by New California Armory and Republic Steel, hundreds in inventory. Similar to Cascadian Modular Light Weapons turret. Aircraft *'VB-01 Vertibird Transport': ~100 in inventory, used as a cargo and troop transport. *'VB-01 Vertibird Gunship': ~50 in inventory, armed with nose-mounted Gatling Laser, missile pods, and bomb racks for mini-nukes. *'CV-80': Utility VTOL, 100 in inventory, various models, mostly transport and attack variants. *'UH-1 Iroquois "Huey":' Indochina War-era utility helicopter upgraded with nuclear engine, 200 in inventory, include transport and gunship variants armed with miniguns, gatling lasers, rockets, and LAU-219 missile launchers. *'AH-56E Cheyenne:' Mid 20th century helicopter gunships, 25 in inventory. armed with missiles, rockets, and cannon. *'F-80 Meteor': Jet fighter, ~100 operational, mostly based near CSAF strongholds in interior Confederate territory to minimize probability of losses, though they have flown long-range strike missions against hostile targets *'F-108 "Rapier"': Jet fighter, ~40 in inventory, operated by the elite of the CS Air Force, and usually based at the NCR-Shady Sands Air or Edwards Force Bases to prevent losses. *'F-6 "Vigilante"': Jet fighter, ~30 operational in inventory. *'Boeing B-52 Stratofortress:' Heavy bomber, Three in inventory, While some heavy strategic nuclear weapons have fallen into the hands of the CSAF, they have never been employed. Instead, the B-52s in NCR service are used for long-range bombing with conventional and Mark 28 "mini nuke" weapons, as well as high altitude aerial reconnaissance. *'Various re-purposed civilian aircraft': ~200-300 in inventory, modified for use as transports, reconnaissance, bombers, or ground attack aircraft. Bomber aircraft are often converted cargo aircraft, and can carry over 10,000 pounds of bombs. The largest improvised bomber is a single Boeing 840 Skyliner, a large supersonic airliner modified to carry a payload of 25,000 of bombs. 35 large piston-engine cargo craft used as heavy gunships with side-firing guns, armament typically consist of two light weapons- Browning M2, miniguns or gatling lasers, an autocannon (including 20mm Vulcan, 20mm Oerliken 20mm Mark 12, 30mm ADEN or DEFA, 35mm Skyguard, or 40mm Bofors), and sometimes a 75mm pack howitzer or 105mm light howitzer. *'Various modernized vintage aircraft:' ~ 100-200 in inventory, modified vintage aircraft from earlier pre-war conflicts upgraded with nuclear powered engines, better guns, and armor to last longer in combat. Primarily American aircraft and vehicles, however some non-American aircraft as well, used during World War II, the Korean War, and the Indochina War such as the B-17 Flying Fortress, Bolton Fly Defiant, IL-II Fighter craft and many others. *'Cessna Atomic series': Microfusion-powered piston-engined aircraft designed as pre-war civilian aircraft, over 80 in NCR service. Used various roles including VIP transport, trainers, and light ground attack when armed with twin miniguns, rockets, and small bombs. Most common variants are the are the single engine Cessna 1120 and 1400, as well as the twin-engined 1208. 14 Cessna 1208s have been converted into light gunships with twin 5mm or gatling lasers or a 20m automatic cannon firing out the right side of the fuselage *'Piper Fusion Cub': Microfusion-powered single piston-engined aircraft designed as pre-war civilian aircraft. Used various roles including VIP transport, trainers, and light ground attack when armed with twin miniguns, rockets, and small bombs. *'T-37/A-37:' Jet trainer and light attack aircraft, most T-37s upgraded to be roughly comparable to pre-war A-37 series with 7.62mm or 5mm minigun in nose, and provision for various gun pods (many improvised from 5mm miniguns, Gatling lasers, or M2 .50 machine guns), rocket pods, or bombs. ~40 in inventory Naval Craft *'Light Patrol Craft:' The NCR use a variety of improvised patrol boats, including those make from pre-war motorboats, fishing trawlers, tugboats, and other small vessels, as well as few built postwar from metal or wood. These boats are armed with a variety of mounted weapons, including machine guns, miniguns, Gatling Lasers, grenade launchers, missile launchers, and sometimes light infantry mortars. *'Military light patrol craft:' Various pre-war patrol boats armed with machine guns and light cannon, sometimes modified with additional weaponry. Primarily used for patrolling calm water such as rivers and harbors. *'Light Gunboats:' Tugboats and fishing trawlers armed with a light artillery and infantry mortars for attacking shore targets. *'Assault Ships:' Actually pre-war container ships armed with various heavy guns for bombardment of shore targets. Most vessels carry 2x 155mm howitzers, 1x 200mm or 305mm Standard Artillery Rocket launcher, 6x 81mm mortars, and various machine guns for defense, as well as a compliment of troops and landing craft, as well as a pad for a single Vertibird or helicopter. twenty in inventory. *'Mississippi-class Patrol Ship:' Former pre-war Hurricane-class patrol vessels used by the US Navy. Heavily armed, with multiple M2 heavy machine guns, Mark 19 Grenade launcher, FGM-219 Dual Purpose missile launchers and a bow-mounted 30mm autocannon or heavy Gatling laser. Commonly used for anti-piracy patrols. *'Florida-class Frigate': Former Reliable-class cutter of the US Coast Guard, re-classified as a frigate. Armed with original 76mm cannon and two M2 .50 caliber machine guns, as well as two Gatling lasers, an 81mm mortar, and a an eight-shot dual-purpose (anti-surface and anti-air) launcher made constructed from two FGM-219 "Quadbarrel" launchers added. Used for deterring piracy in high-risk areas and attacking pirate and raider bases on shore. *'New Orleans-class Guided Missile Frigate:' Pre-war US Navy Arleigh Burke-class guided missile frigate. Armed with 76mm gun and vertical launch system from SAMs, as well as anti-ship missile launcher, though missiles are rarely used due to scarcity. Four miniguns, two Gatling Lasers, and an 8-shot FGM-219 launcher added by NCSA. *'Robert E. Lee-class Carrier': Improvised aircraft carrier constructed from a large container ship, with the hold acting as a hangar and the on-board crane as the flight deck elevator. Two helipads constructed forward and aft. Armed with machine guns, Gatling lasers, and missile launchers for defense. *'Stonewall-class Ballistic Missile Submarine': Nuclear attack submarine formerly used by US Navy (USS Retribution), captured and refloated by NCR after lying beached since the end of the Great War. Three in inventory, N''CS Retribution, Gettysburg, Fredericksburg ''. No SLBMs remaining, only a limited number of torpedoes and anti-ship missiles. Category:Post-War militaries Category:New Confederate States of America